Bloody Mary:The Social Cycle
by cookiiex
Summary: .:AU:.Failures,nobles, heiresses, and orphans. They were a bunch of people of different social classes, just fate intertwing them together. Underneath the predjudice is just corruption in the system.-NT&NH&SS&SI-
1. Chapter 1

cookiiex: It's my fault. I'm sorry. Bare with me please!

**Bloody Mary: The Social Cycle  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter One**

"You guys are ridiculous, you know that right?"

The female bartender smoothed out the hem of her vest and glared at the two men in front of her. Her mouth was set in a frown and she couldn't help but wonder how she knows them. Her hair was held in two tight buns with a few rebel strands framing her heart shaped face.

"Do you actually think that it was the brightest thing to do? I mean, remember the last time you asked Genma to get or stock?"

The blond blond snorted. "Oh come on Tenten, when have we ever failed to get more booze?"

The girl, Tenten, narrowed her eyes at the blond. "Well incase you haven't noticed Naruto, " She held up her fist.

"There was that time when Lee was sick and you thought it was a great idea to get the vodka from another source. The police was up our ass for month." Up went her pinky.

"Also that time when your dumbass forgot to go to the docks to get the rum. We were out for about two weeks." Her ring finger joined her pinky.

"Also when you bought from Genma, we got that nasty sour shit instead our usual pale ale. Four people threw up all over the place!" Her middle finger went up as well.

"And there was that time-" Naruto waved his arms a shouted. "Okay, okay, I got it! I messed up!"

Tenten threw him a glare.

Naruto pouted. "Alot."

Satisfied in making the poor boy guilty, Tenten turned her attention to the other male. His furry eyebrows scrunched up in worry. Never mess with Tenten. It was an unwritten rule around the bar.

Tenten scowled. "And you! You of all people should know it was a bad idea from the start. Come on, Lee! Think about it, can you actually trust Genma?" She basically exploded on Lee, then and there.

Said boy just gave her an uneasy smile. "Tenten, relax. Maybe the first time was just a mistake. I'm sure he'll get something good this time." Naruto nodded urgently, he knew that conivining Tenten would mean they were off the hook.

But it didn't seem like she'll buy it anytime soon and if she was, she didn't want to miss this chance take her anger out on them.

Tenten huffed and Naruto could feel the temperature go down a few degrees. "You're too trusting Lee."

Lee shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "And you don't trust enough, Tenten. Besides, Genma is a good guy."

'Not really..' Naruto gulped. 'Oh well,' he thought as he glanced at his two friends. ' It's just a little white lie, what Tenten doesn't know won't kill her.'

Tenten only gurnted and took out a glass and some wine. "Psh. Lee, we've been out here too long to fall for this shit. Besides Genma's a merchent. He can't, under any circumstances, be trusted." She poored herself half a glass.

She sipped the glass before turning her gaze at Lee. "You of all people should understand this. All people are looking for a profit. They don't care how they will get it, just as long as they do." Naruto and Lee could detect the bitterness in her voice as she spoke of the people that lived near the docks.

Naruto could see where she was coming from. And he expected Lee to too. It wasn't the first day they've been introduced to the world. In fact all three of them had lived here long enough to understand how it works around these would sell you anything. Expired cheese, fake china, you name it. But Genma made an offer neither of them could resist.

"Tenten, we're sorry. But what's done has been done."

Lee offered a reassuring smile. "It's not like we haven't gotten through this before. We'll manage."

Tenten sighed. "Well of course we'll manage. If not, neither of you would be here making excuses." Tenten smiled at them before setting her glass on the counter. "Enough of this business, what happened to you guys today? Any good things?"

Naruto smiled slighty. Oh something happened today, but not something he'll share with them now. Maybe later.

Lee grinned before pulling out today's newspaper. He pointed at the picture of a woman on the front page. The other two stared before they realized who it was. Tenten groaned.

"Ugh, it's that dumb heiress again. Another stupid story from you again and I swear to God, Lee, I'll slice you to bits."

Naruto nodded. "I second that. You're always talking about her. And it's so irrelevant, it's ridiculous. What she do today? Peel an apple? With her hands?!" Sure, the heiress was hot and he did have a crush on her when he was twelve but lets face it. There wasn't a chance they'll get together. Ever.

'But now that I think about it, I didn't have a chance with _her_ either.' Naruto pondered. But he was brought back when Lee started to defend the 'girl of his dreams'.

"You guys are too mean. Sakura Haruno is great woman! She's given part of her riches to the poor, food for the hungry, water to the-" Tenten sneered. "Okay, okay, get to the point. What did she do this time?"

Lee gave them a ear to ear grin. "The queen might take her under her wing!" Tenten almost spit out her wine.

"What!? Queen Tsunade is going to that I-did-nothing-to-deserve-this heiress under her wing?! Ugh." Tenten took another gulp. "Shows how social class and money gets you everything."

Naruto sweatdropped. "Tenten relax. We have it pretty good now." That last line practically screamed lie.

Tenten wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "Yeah well and extra something, something wouldn't hurt once in a while. I'll tell ya, those rich bastards don't know jack shit about the life we're living. Hell, I bet they've never lifted a finger to help anyone. Further more-" Naruto then tuned out both a ranting Tenten and Sakura- ranting Lee.

Great, now he was stuck with an angry and slighty intoxicated Tenten and a very passionate and enthusiastic Lee. Naruto rubbed his temple and sighed.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sakura grinned as she read the headline.

Queen Deciding To Coach Heiress.

Her. Queen Tsunade might coach her! This was big news that went around in the upperclass community. In fact the news spreaded like wildfire. Letters, by the loads, were getting dropped off in front of her mansion.

Within all those letters were compliments and praises. She was so proud that the queen had accepted her. And she wasn't the only one. Her family was proud.

Especially her father.

With all the bragging rights in the world, he flaunted her achievements to all the upperclassmen in the kingdom. After all, Queen Tsunade was going to take her under her wing. A little recognition won't kill anyone. And she deserved it. With all the money she poured in to those dirty civilians, it was the least they could do.

Sakura frowned and stopped brushing her hair.

Those disgusting nobodies.

All they did was wait for people to give them money. They don't do anything but complain, sucking the riches of the generous nobles. That's all they do. They wanted pity. They wanted all the benefits of life and would curse the very people that gave them it.

She hated them.

"Sakura, we have to go now." Her mother called from the other room.

Said girl sighed and straightened out her dress.

"Coming, mother."

* * *

A girl with long dark purple hair was fingering the heart locket around her neck. Her pale purple eyes gazed lovingly at the charm. She looked around 17 and was wearing her nightgown.

"Hinata." Said girl turned to face her father. She inwardly cringed, the coldness of his tone and the iciness of his glare was something she still haven't gotten used to. Afterall, she didn't see him often, give or take once a month. And it wasn't like she had any fond memories with him, he would scold her and she just wanted to escape his presence.

"Yes, father? Is there something you request?" Although she was scared of him, her politness never wavered.

Her father didn't even blink. "Yes. Tomorrow I will be leaving for the Mist Kingdom for a few months. Be up by six. You'll have a long day after my departure. Shortly after you will be attending the annual ball held by the Uchihas."

God, sometimes talking to her father was like consulting with an advisor.

"Futhermore, a few months after you will be hosting a ball to find you a suitor. After that I'll give you a lesson in -"

"Wait, please repeat that again." Her father looked displeased at her sudden interruption but let it slide. They were up at a (semi) unholy hour. No use reprimand her now.

"You will host a ball to find a suitor. Then I'll give you a lesson in politics in the Mist. Hinata, you are 16 now. In two years you would marry him. Understand? That leaves you engaged for two years. So why don't straighten yourself out before you find someone who would even look at you twice." And with that he walked out of her room without another word, closing the door behind him.

Hinata sat at the edge of her bed. Her mouth was slighty opened from the shock.

A suitor... but she already she had him. All she needed was him!

What was she supposed to do? He .. he brought her joy. She couldn't just..

NO! She can't. She's going to fight this! She needed to..

_"Stop! Father stop beating him!"_

_His cold eyes turned to face her. His anger was apparent. He suddenly took different directions and stalked towards her, whip in one hand._

_Her face was devoid of color now as she started trembling. She backed into one of the walls of the room._

_"Father...?"_

_And with a flick of his hand, whip and all, came crashing down on her little body._

_"NO!"_

Hinata shook as tears fell from her porcelain colored eyes. She clenched the locket that she held close to her heart.

Why did she have to be a Hyuuga?

* * *

She set her fan down own her desk as she started to undress for the night.

She removed her bow, letting her hair loose and out of the ponytail. The blond slipped on her night gown and looked at herself in the mirror. Her dull blue eyes looked back at her.

Ino furrowed her eyebrows. When had she become so.. unhappy? Her lips, which still had the bright red lipstick, stood out against her pale skin. Ino snapped out of her trance making her shake her head.

Why was she even thinking about this?

She had read the news, and she could tell that her grandparents were dissappointed. Not in Sakura, God knows that her grandparents were saints and were completely happy for Sakura.

It was her. They were dissappointed in her.

Afterall, if Sakura had achieved it, why couldn't she have achieved it? She was in a higher class than the rose colored hair girl. And, although it was close, she was prettier than Sakura; she had been a more widely accepted type of beauty.

Ino traced her eyes in the mirror.

_Why was she the failure?_

**TBC...**

cookiiex: OKay, first chap :D Don't ask, the title doesn't make sense xD


	2. Chapter 2

cookiiex: Thanks, appreciated :) This chapter is dedicated to my first (and only) reviwer, **AkanishiHikari**. Thank you very much (: I don't own the song, Lucky by Jason Mraz.

**Bloody Mary: The Social Cycle  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter Two**

_"Everytime we say goodbye,_

_I wish we had,_

_one more kiss..."_

Hinata gazed at the man and woman duo singing for money from her window. She was currently sitting in her carriage that was parked outside of the local hat shop. Her little sister Hanabi had out grown her old one and insisted she get a new one. Why she was dragged along was beyond her comprehension.

She, as well as her whole family, had seen the departure of her father that morning. Well, save one.

Her cousin.

But it was expected and she didn't blame him for not showing up. She herself wouldn't have showed if her father didn't have such a strong grip on her life. It was almost frightening how he could make her back down with just a glare.

She could see the children running around, genuinely enjoying life.

Much unlike herself.

Hinata was never a strong child to begin with. She almost died as a frail infant, it was a miracle she made it through that ordeal. And it just got worse as she aged. As a child she was overly shy. She didn't talk to anyone but her cousin.

Her hands clenched.

After that whole episode, she and her cousin avoided each other like the plague. Even though they had lost that familiarity that was formly there, she could still read her cousin like she did when she was five.

And she believe he could do the same.

It wasn't like she didn't notice he was still bitter. Each time she had seen him with her father, she could sense it. The hostility, underlined by manners, that were forced mind you. She couldn't look at him, and she thinks it would be better if she didn't.

Because her look held pity. And Neji never appreciated pity, whatever form or shape.

And she was sure that he noticed her grimace when her father had scolded her. Although he didn't like it, he would show his pity to other people. She had seen from the corner of her eye, his eyes held pity. He didn't bother to hide it. Didn't he ever think that she didn't want to be regarded that way either.

So in the end, she didn't have anyone to talk to, noone to call friend.

Then when she was seven she met her to knights. She smiled. Her first friends were rather .. unique characters.

Kiba had always had his over- the- top, wild personality while Shino had been this refined and reserved boy. Those two were really something.

They stuck with her al these years; they had brought this change in her character, that she would have never achieved.

But as much as she loved her two closest friends, they could never compare to how he was.

Her cheeks turned a cute red, she shook her head with her hands on her cheeks. She couldn't even imagine her most important person the way she did. And she had suspected that he was a burgular at first, his outfit torn and knees scraped.

They had started meeting more and more from then on. And she slowly developed feelings for this boy that she had never felt for anyone before. He was so.. different, a nice different. He had grew a place in her heart, so dear and close to her; he had become a very special person in her life.

He brought traits out of her that she would've never done. She had remembered running into the forest, to their special spot, down by the lake. God only knows how he convinced her, but in the end they have both jumped in; he in his work uniform and her in her 10,000 yen silk dress.

And at fifthteen, she had her first kiss.

It was truly romantic, sitting under the moonlight, hand in hand. And that was a night she would truly never forget. The love in his eyes, the confession! It was too good to be true.

But it happened. And for about a year they have been meeting in secret.

'A true Romeo and Juliet.' she sighed turning her sights at the couples outside, hopelessly in love.

Her eyes widened as a man with shaggy blond hair walked passed her carriage. She raced out to the door of her ride and slammed it opened with all her might.

"NA-" But he was already out of her line of vision.

"What are you doing sister?" Hinata turned to look at Hanabi, who was now sporting a new purple hat with black flowers, scraps of fishnet, and a purple bow. Her mother was next to said girl, glaring at Hinata and her unlady like outburst.

Hinata smiled "It's nothing, Hanabi. Just a little stuffy in there." She touched the top of Hanabi's hat. "Ah, a satin bow, how lovely" Hanabi blushed prettily before smiling up at her sister.

"Thank you, sister." Her mother coughed.

"Ah, yes," Hinata stepped out of the carriage. "Time to go, I suppose." Her mother clicked her tongue in disgust before stepping in, a happy Hanabi following.

Hinata looked back at where she had seen the head of blond dissappeared to.

'Naruto-kun...'

"Get in, Hinata." her mother spoke for the first time since they had went out. Without another word, Hinata stepped in.

_"Lucky we're in love every way,_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed,_

_Lucky to be coming home someday.."  
_

* * *

Tenten had woke up that day with a huge hangover. She could only recall drinking two cups... or six. Same difference.

She didn't know what possessed her to walk out her cozy bed to buy groceries for the two goofs she lives with. But look at her now. In all her glory, standing in the middle of a crowded street market with some of her shopping already done.

_"Ooh, Oh, Ooh..."_

Claps erupted and the man and woman bowed. Some coins were thrown in their bag. The growing crowd were shouting for an encore and with the couple getting their instruments ready.

The darker man with, what looked to be a scar, across his nose waved before strumming his guitar. The shorter woman next to him hummed with the melody.

Tenten blinked. She could tell by their clothing that they were gypsys. The woman wore the traditional scarf wrapped around her head. Her pale yellow skirt that covered her legs, save for her foot. Her long sleeved blouse had poofy sleeves but was tight around her adbomen. From what Tenten could tell, she wore about five gold braclets on both arms, gold earrings, and a gold neckalace. She held a beautiful, pink, almost see through, silk scarf.

From her experience, she could tell that the woman danced with it. Also her skin was of that dark tone most gypsys had.

The man was way darker than the woman though. He had the baggy green pants and a loose yellow shirt. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He had earrings on and assorted bangles on his left hand.

Tenten's eye softened at the sight of the jewelery. There was one person she knew that had such accessories..

_"Do you hear me,_

_Talking to you, "_

Tenten wasn't sure why she was still here. She had the biggest headache and yet she was standing here watching them perform.

The woman moved gracefully and somewhat slwly in circles, her silk scarf dancing around her. The see through pink matched nicely with her yellow oriented clothes. Tenten awed at the woman's face. It was an oil painting she ad seen before; unhummanly features with a exceptionally played out emotion. Her face held a calm serenity, eyes closed as she turned gracefully, smile painted on her face.

The woman opened her mouth to sing.

_"I keep you with me,_

_in my heart._

_You make it easier,_

_when life get's hard..."_

The man and woman looked lovingly, Tenten assumed, at each other. Such raw emotion, it was really hurting Tenten's eyes. It wasn't as if she didn't think they were lovely together, she really did. It's just they know what happened to gypsys in this society.

_"They don't know how long it takes,_

_Waiting for a love like this.."_

And it's because Tenten knew that, that she felt sympathetic. Because what happened to them was,

_"Everytime we say goodbye,_

_I wish we had,_

_one more kiss..."_

They get killed.

And just as she expected, a voice yelled, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU DEVILS!"

And before they knew it, a rock sailed through the air.

Tenten's eyes widened. This is getting out of hand already. She looked back at the gypsys and saw that indeed the man got hit in the forehead by guitar dropped and forgotten next to him as he held his injured face. A stream of blood dripped down the side of his face.

The woman shrieked. "IRUKA!" She ran to his side checking his wounds. They spoke in their native language ("Anko, relax. I'm okay." "Iruka, you moron! Shut up and let me fix it!") before Anko wrapped her pink scarf around his head, blood soaking into the beautiful fabric she was dancing with a moment ago.

After securing the scarf, Anko turned to the men who attacked them. She glared of them, hissing as they stepped back.

Then she started chanting. Tenten's eye's wided, realizing what was going on. She ran and grabbed the older woman's arm.

"Don't." Tenten warned.

The woman's eyes narrowed at her before snarling out, "Out of my way, child." And she shook her hand, trying to get Tenten off but Tenten tightened her grip.

In a low whisper Tenten said, "You know what will happen after. It's not worth it." The woman's eye were unrelenting, she kept her glare on Tenten. Tenten's head nudged in the direction of the bleeding man. From the looks of it, the bleeding had not stopped, his pants stained with droplets of the crimson liquid. The woman's eyes softened and held the pain of seeing him hurt.

"Don't do it, save him. Madame Kurenai will fix it for you. She's on Cobalt street, the last shop; the one near the dead end." Anko looked reluctlent before she glanced at the man and ran to him. Tenten let go automatically.

She dragged him along before sparring Tenten one last glance.

She whispered softly, "Thank you,stranger." before dissappearing through the ally.

Tenten than glared at the youngsters that had caused the scene. They snickered smuggly before laughing.

"Those damn gypsys, think they could just come in here and spout their songs of the devil." The boy with the cap sneered. The one next to him nodded his head in agreement.

The one with the boy tie shrugged mockingly, a smirk planted on his face. "Besides, who cares, they are just gypsys."

Tenten clenched her teeth and her fist tightened. 'Motherfucker.'

The boy that was in the middle just laughed. "They are so worthless, who cares if one or two dies."

Tenten lost it, dropping her groceries and charged at the boy, fist was ready. Then she slammed the kid's face in with all her force. An ungodly scream escaped his mouth. He fell back about a feet, looking up at her with frightful eyes, all the laughter gone.

The other boys ran to their friend. The one with the bow tie turned to her, eyes enraged.

"Wench, what was that for?!" Tenten smirked.

"Do you kiss your mother with that disgusting mouth of yours? If so, it's too bad. What a horrible boy she raised you to be."

He looked throughly offended, he ran to her fist clenched.

"AHHH!" Tenten easily caught it and smirked. "That all you got kid? Damn spoiled kids these days, can't even throw a correct punch." The boy grunted before swinging his leg at her. A second before it could even touch her, she twisted his hand. He screamed out before he fell face first in to the concrete.

Tenten grunted and dropped his hand. "See, wasn't that fun?" she let out a grunt. "Pathetic." She picked up her bags and was about to be on her merry way until.. .

"YOU! Stop right there!" came a deep manly voice. She turned to find a man in his fourties dressed in the police uniform run towards her. She groaned.

'Just great.' Tenten sighed. "Yes, officer?"

He scowled at her. Ruffling his short mstache, she started bombarding her with questions. "Little miss, did you cause this scene?" he glanced at the group of boys. "And beat up these kids?"

Tenten looked at him. "Yes and no. These little boys-" "OKay, let's go missy. You're gonna spend a day in the pound today." The cop said irritably and took out her cuffs. Tenten narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fool, didn't you just hear me?"

He gritted his teeth and raised his hand. "You little-"

"It's not that girl's fault."

Both Tenten and the man turned to see a blond girl around Tenten's age. She scowled at the man, her lips forming a frown.

'Who's this?'

* * *

"It's not that girl's fault." Ino said.

She had witnessed the scene while on her weekly shopping spree in town. She had seen the couple singing such a beautiful love song til the group of pranksters threw a rock at them.

She was about to react until this bunned brown haired girl beat her to it. The gypsy woman had spoken to the girl in a different language before she ran off with the man. Then the same group of youngsters came back.

After a little bantering, a fight broke out. Ino would've shouted for an officer if the girl didn't win. However when this sorry excuse for a cop came, she knew she had to break it up.

Ino kept her eyes on the rather obese officer. "Well, aren't you going to let her go?"

The man narrowed his eyes at her. "And who the hell are you."

Ino glared at him. "Ino Yamanaka. Daughter of Sir Inoichi Yamanaka." The man's eye widened. Ino grinned evily. "We wouldn't want the head concil getting a bit of this information; accusing an innocent woman of something she didn't do."

The man than looked at the brown haired girl "J-Just don't let me catch you again." And with that he walked away.

Ino smiled at the girl. "Hey, you okay?"

The girl glared at her. "I don't owe you anything, noble." Ino's eyes widened. All she did was help the girl, where did this come from?

"Excuse me?" The girl held her gaze. "You heard me, just because you let them know your status, doesn't mean you'll get any respect." Ino giggled. The girl threw her a confused stare.

".. Noone every talked to me like an equal before. I like you, what's your name?" The girl narrowed her eyes before answering.

"Tenten." Ino smiled. "That's a nice name."

Tenten smirked. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad. "You know for a noble, you're pretty okay." She picked up her bags before waving to Ino. "See ya around."

Ino returned her gesture.

"Yea, see you around" Then she turned and returned to her carriage. Before she could take her seat, she felt her mother's gaze.

"What took you so long? I thought you were going to be gone for a minute." Ino smiled. "I met the coolest person today, her name's Tenten." Her mother nodded slowly.

"I see. Well you need to get ready when we get home." Ino's head perked up. What was her mother talking about.

Her mother sighed. "Don't tell me you forgot." Ino smiled akwardly. The older woman shook her head and smiled. "Being so young and forgetting so much. Are you sure you aren't the older one here?" Ino looked offended.

"Mother! Just tell me! Where are we going?"

Her mother smiled. "You remember Shikamaru, correct?"

Ino groaned. Of course she did. The first time she met him, they were five. He would always call her make fun of her and wouldn't play with her. Yes, she remembered that little bastard.

"Yes, and?"

"Well, we're going to their estate for the weekend."

**TBC...**

cookiiex: -____-;; Long chapter. No Sakura in this chapter. Sorry.


End file.
